Bella's Epiphany
by AtlantisCat101
Summary: Bella goes to a Go Green Convention and has an epiphany...wait, is this even Bella? Why is she calling herself Future Master of America's Food Industry? Could she really be someone else...in disguise? Oneshot


**Hey! So this is the second installment of my Cullen Kids Going to Random Places series! Enjoy!!!!**

Bella POV

I pulled my daughter by the hand to the next stall and she groaned. She may only be 5, but she looks 10, and she already has an attitude. My, my.

I looked at the sign above the colorful desk. It proclaimed "Stop Contributing to Global Warming! Use Less Toxins on Your Grass to Kill Weeds!" I scoffed. I don't believe global warming is man made. (AN: sorry, had to add it in there! that's how I feel!) Nessie rolled her eyes. She had complained a lot when I made her come with me.

I sighed and went on. I came to one stall and was completely entranced.

NPOV

I can't believe Mom made me come to this boring Go Green Convention. Seriously, I'm really only 5, do I even need to know this stuff?

Mom dragged me over to a new stall thing. She froze, mesmerized. I glanced at the guy talking.

"Wasting food is a big problem. The farmers and workers that make our food go through a whole lot of work making sure we have good food to eat......" My eyes glazed over and I noticed my mom was staring intently at the guy, not blinking. I nudged her.

"Can we go home now?" I whispered. She nodded, still in a trance. I rolled my eyes once more and pulled her to the car. She got in and we finally drove home, where I ran to my room and went on my computer to my favorite website ever, .

Bella POV

I think I just had an epiphany. As I listened to a spokesperson talk about wasting food, it dawned on me us Cullens helped in the deterioration of the earth! Nessie jumped out of the car to go to her room, but I sat in and waited for a few minutes, thinking. The GGC and been okay, then I got to the food stall and was amazed. It really stuck to me.

Edward came out to greet me.

"Bella, love, why don't you come inside?" he asked, sliding into the car. "No time!" I cried, and ran up to the hi-tech room in the house (pretend there is one). I locked the door and cackled evilly and got to work.

3 HOURS LATER

BPOV

I grabbed my work and rushed downstairs. I set up in the living room and called everyone excluding Nessie down. My family came down the stairs.

"Bella, does this have to do with locking yourself in the computer room for three hours?" Edward asked. I nodded sheepishly.

I shrugged into my lab coat I had found in the attic.

Everyone sat down. "Bells, what's this about?" Emmett asked me. I turned down the lights and put a DVD I had made in the TV and started my presentation.

Pictures of food and landfills came on the screen. "Every year, 27% of America's food is wasted. America generates about 30 million tons of food waste per year, which is 12 percent of all waste. 10 percent of that goes into landfills."

The TV produced a colorful cycle I had created. With my laser pointer I pointed to the first square. "Stage 1: We Cullens don't eat, obviously. When we act as highschoolers, we have to buy food from the cafeteria, right?" Everyone nodded, rather confused at my little show.

I pointed to the next square. "Stage 2: We buy the food, but don't eat any of it. So we throw it away."

Next square. "Stage 3: That food goes into a garbage truck, which gets dropped off at a garbage place, which then goes to a landfill, gets buried, and that deteriorates the earth!" I cried, getting hysterical by the end.

"Okay..." Rosalie said, her head tilted to the side.

"So what are you proposing we do...?" Alice questioned, her little face scrunched up in confusion.

I placed my hands on the coffee table and leaned forward.

"We 'eat' less food." I said drammatically and a little darkly. I stood up and crossed my arms triumphiantly. "So that's all?" Jasper said.

I blew up. "THAT'S ALL? YES, THAT'S ALL!!!! US BUYING LESS FOOD MEANS LESS OF IT WILL BE THROWN AWAY, AND THAT MEANS THER'LL BE MORE FOOD FOR EVERYONE ELSE AND FOR ALL THE POOR, hungry little kids all over the world that can't eat!" I cried, and ran upstairs dry sobbing. I went to our room and crashed on the bed. I quieted a little, and could hear my family conversing downstairs.

"I really think the dear girl is right." You rock Esme!

"Do you really think it'll make a difference?" Rose asked.

"I guess it makes sense, really." Go Carlisle!

I drowned out their talking with more sobs. The door opened and Edward walked in. "Bella, honey, we've decided we're going to buy less food. And if you stop crying we'll even donate 5,000 dollars to the Kids Need to Eat program at the Forks Community Center. Alright love?"

I squealed and jumped on him.

"We're going hunting now, do you want to come with or stay here and calm down?"

"I'll stay here." I said, sniffing. He nodded. "If you're sure."

"Bye bye." I kissed him and I heard everyone leave including Nessie. Once the Cullens were out of earshot, I cackled.

I thought of the real Bella, locked up in my castle, listening to a recording of my voice telling her about my evil plan to take over the food industry of America, over and over again.

This was all going according to plan. I cackled again, and morphed into my true form, Jacob Black, Future Master of America's Food Industry.

I never noticed a surveillence camera watching my every move.

**Yay!!! This morphed on it's on. When I first started writing it I didn't know what to expect. It just went on it's own. May become a two shot if I feel like it, but I think it's better as a one shot.**

**Some of this stuff is actually true, I looked it up while I wrote this. But the Kids Need to Eat thing, I don't know if it's real, I just made it up for this thing. But if it is real well I don't own it.**


End file.
